Childhood Rivals
by Tsubasa-CCS
Summary: Mikan and Natsume was childhood friends....wait, more like childhood rivals. Mikan hates his guts and Natsume.... you don't even know what's he thinking. But after a certain incident, can Mikan's feeling towards Natsume change? NxM RxH. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

DICSLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

Why? Why are you like this…? Natsume……..

* * *

**MORNING.**

"AHHHHHHHH!" A young 15 year old girl rushed towards the kitchen. Mikan Sakura, raised by her mum, Yuka Azumi, was a pretty and cute girl who ties her long, straight, light brown hair in piggy tails. Her matching brown eyes always have a sense of innocence in it. She is around 170cm tall and flat-chested.

"GREAT!! I'm LATE TO SCHOOL AGAIN!! JIN-JIN WILL KILL ME!!" Mikan cried out as she ran down the stairs.

"Don't worry Mikan-dear, before he kills you, I'll kill him first." Yuka smiled innocently as she was making their breakfast.

"Hohoho, Yuka, I always remember the time where you bashed up more than 30 kids in the school and got expelled." The grandpa said joyfully as he went to sit in his place at the kitchen table.

Yuka Azumi and her father, the grandpa, was the people who raised Mikan up. Anyone would of thought that Yuka, a young tall and feminine woman who has her smooth, brown hair cut short and eyes that extremely resembles Mikan, but maybe a bit slimmer, was a normal parent who had a normal past. She didn't. She was a female delinquent, feared and admired by many people. Her father, known as the 'grandpa' in this story, wasn't like many Japanese parents. He was laid-back and happy-go-lucky. He never puts pressure on his daughter or his granddaughter and actually encourages them to do their best. He was also extremely overprotective of his daughter and granddaughter and shoos every single guys that they brought back to their house. He was definitely an abnormal parent.

"What are we having for today, Yuka?" Grandpa peered into the pot.

"Curry." Yuka smiled.

"ohhhhhhhh, that's my daughter!" he cried as he tried to hug her, but failed as Yuka kicked his thing dangling between his legs.

"Kaa-chan! I'm just going to go to school, so I don't need to eat breakfast!" Mikan cried out as she ran towards the door

"That's not good Mikan! Have a piece of toast instead." Yuka said as she passes the toast to Mikan. (Don't ask me how she had a piece of toast ready.)

"MIKAN!! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" Grandpa cried as he tried to hug Mikan, which also failed because Mikan already left.

"MIKAN!!" Grandpa wailed.

While Grandpa was wailing, Mikan was rushing towards school.

* * *

**MIKAN"S POV**

"I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date…… wait…." I thought as she started to run slower, "Why is there quite a lot of people here, even though that school is starting?"

"Yo, Orangee." A deep male voice called out.

"Natsume! Aoi!" I shouted.

Hyuuga Natsume, the most popular and hottest boy in my school and my childhood friend/enemy. We grew up together ever since that incident in kindergarten. He is a jerk, a pervert and a flirter. I'm seen many people fall heads over heels over him when they see him, his scruffy raven hair, non-feminine yet non-muscular body and his hot looks. He's also tall, around 180cm.What amazed me about him is that he never change his hairstyle, where his raven hair parts on the right side and he always seem love annoying me the most. Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's twin younger sister is wayyyyyyyyy nicer than him and is also my childhood friend. She is wayyyyyyyy nicer than Natsume and 100 times more helpful, caring and friendly than him. I can't even imagine those two as siblings! She is also popular around the school grounds, after all she does look cute with her long layered raven hair and cute, innocent features. She also around my height. Our only difference is that she is a genius and I'm a below average girl who has to always take retest.

"What, are you doing here? Class is going to start!" I cried as I ran towards them, able to sense they chilly feeling the other girls are giving out.

"What are you talking about Orangee, its only 7:10am." Natsume said as he walked beside me.

" WHAT? It's only 7:10! And stop calling me Orangee." I cried out. Someone must have adjusted my clock., and that someone must be-

" What, do you prefer to be called Polkadots?" Natsume smirked as he walked in front of me.

"Wait…… NATSUME!!" I screamed on top of my lungs as I ran to kill Natsume, who was laughing sooooooooo innocently…….NOT.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Ah…. They're doing it again." Aoi sighed as she watched her best friend running, trying to bash her brother up.

"Yo." A voice called out as a person approached Aoi, " They're doing it again?"

" Ah! Ruka, Hotaru!" Aoi smiles as she faced Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru, also childhood friends of Mikan Sakura.

Imai Hotaru was the first and most cherished friend of Mikan. She was infamous in school by being an 'ice-queen.' She was always looks emotionless and gets top marks. Her short black hair and purple eyes and pale complex makes her a popular and an unapproachable girl at school. One of Hotaru's favourite hobbies is to blackmail Ruka. Nogi Ruka, a young boy, slightly shorter than Natsume was Natsume's best and closest friend. He is dependable, kind, sweet but a easy victim to blackmailing when it comes to Hotaru, he is also popular around the school, not because of hanging around Natsume, but because of his features, golden hair, sky blue eyes and a sweet smile which makes all fan girls go KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Ruka is actually half-blooded, for his mother came from France.

" When will they stoop fighting? " Hotaru sighed as she began to walk, making the others to begin walking again, " You jealous, Nogi?"

"WH-What are you saying?" Ruka cried out as he blushed a deep red.

" You don't have to hide it, you love Mikan ever since you met her, didn't you?"

"Really, Hotaru?" Aoi said as she joined the convocation.

" Yes, it's a very big crush form into love, soon he'll be thinking about all those adult crap like 'sexual contact' and 'sexual harrassment'." Hotaru said to Aoi and empathizes the phrase sexual contact and sexual harrassment.

"Imai! What are you teaching to Aoi?" Ruka said as he pushed Aoi away, " Aoi, never learn these things from Imai, okay?"

"She's leaving." Aoi said as she pointed to Hotaru walking towards the gates of Alice High School.

" Oi, wait for us, IMAI!"

* * *

**MIKAN"S POV**

I was rushing down the hall, trying to half-kill Natsume and find our classroom. But who would have thought that today will be the start of my horrible life.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

Please R&R! It'll will help me a lot! By the way, i may be adding Cardcaptor Sakura characters in this story! Before that time, hope you enjoyed my story... although it's more like the prolouge...i haven't even introduced the plot yet...TT.TT


	2. Chapter 2 The Incident

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

Previously…..

_I was rushing down the hall, trying to half-kill Natsume and find our classroom. But who would have thought that today will be the start of my horrible life._

* * *

Chapter 2: the incident

This day was like my other days in my life. Trying to make Natsume **UN-**annoy me, this, of course, failed, and made him bug me even more. Trying to hug Hotaru wherever I have a chance to, which always fail because Hotaru hits me with her fist, getting growled by Jin-Jin for not paying attention in class, which only makes Natsume annoy me more and running away from Sumire and her fanclub. Seriously, how did they fall head over heels for him?

But! When I walked home, which was around 5:30pm since I got detention, It was already dusk. I walked home, wondering what to do at home, when suddenly my cell phone rang. I picked up my cell phone.

* * *

END OF MIKAN'S POV

"Hello?"

"Excuse me, but is this Mikan Sakura, daughter of Yuka Azumi and Granddaughter of the grandpa? (Sorry, I don't know the name of the grandpa.)"

"Yes, that's me. Did something happen? I never heard your voice before…."

"Well. You see…. Your mother, Yuka Azumi was speeding and….. She and the passenger, who was your grandpa, got into a car accident."

"WHAT? Where are they?"

"At Seishun Hospital."

Mikan quickly closed the phone, and rushed towards the hospital.

"The Hospital is very close; it'll take me around 10 minutes to get there." She thought.

* * *

NATSUME'S POV

Another successful day! I manage to irritate Orangee and escape my fan girls. It's sooooooo hard having many admirers.

I was walking out of the convenience store with 'SHONEN JUMP' (a magazine in Japan. It is extremely popular.) in a plastic bag next to me. I was also humming a tune (you can think of what song he's humming.) and ignoring the gazes of the girls around me when I saw Orangee rushing into the dark alleys. She seems to look extremely desperate...

"Oi, Orangee!" I shouted while waving my arms.

……………**..**

……………………**..**

…………………………**.**

………………………………**..**

**No reaction. **

"OI ORANGEE!!" I shouted even louder.

…………

………………

……………………**.**

………………………**.**

**Still no reaction.**

Okay, I'm officially pissed off. I chased after her, so I can annoy and irritate her. **It's Payback time.**

I kept chasing her until she turned into a corner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a scream echoed into the loneliness of the alleys.

That was Mikan's voice.

"Mikan!" I shouted as I raced towards the corner, see she her being harassed by some drunken men near the pub.

"C'mon little girl, come play with us." One of the drunken men said.

"Someone help me!" Mikan screamed as she dodged an arm reaching to grab her shoulder.

One of the men grabbed her by her other arm and dragged her into his arm and was ready to make her lose her virginity.

That made me my fine line of temper break.

I ran and grabbed the man with Mikan in his embrace and smacked him down with my plastic bag. That made him let go of her. Next, I kicked the other man in his shin, so he'll be immobile of pain for a while. After that, I dealt the finishing blow on the guy who was hugging Mikan, a roundabout kick. Thank god I was black belt in karate.

"I won't let you harm the person I lo- I mean……the person I can only annoy." I said in a deadly tone so they can flee away and never touch her again.

"Oookkk-" The two men squeaked as they ran off, just like two mice.

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

"I won't let you harm the person I lo- I mean…… the person I can only annoy." I heard a familiar voice growled, it sounded so scary.

"Oookkk-"the two men ran. I was surprised. They ran away like they were going to be eaten.

I lifted my head and guess what? I saw Natsume Hyuuga. **THE** Natsume Hyuuga.

"Eeeeeek!" I squeak, like a mouse.

"Oi, oi, is that how you address someone who saved you?" Natsume sighed as he helped me get up. That was actually nice of him.

* * *

NATSUME'S POV.

The words I said to the two men were still racing in my mind. What was I'm going to say? Was it my real, true feelings toward Mikan? I only like to bug her….. What's going on? I don't get this at all!

I was helping Mikan get up when suddenly she hugged me. She was shaking and crying at the same time. It must have been a hard time. Wait…… is she crying? I peered in her eyes. It was full of tears from the incident of the two drunken men. Oh no, she's crying, definitely crying! I'm not good with these people! What should I do? Oh, I know!

* * *

MIKAN'S POV

I watched Natsume eyes widen as he looked into my eyes, gazing at the tears falling down my cheek. No, I don't want this to happen; I don't want him to see me crying!

I bent my head down so he couldn't see me crying. My hands were desperately clutching his clothes and my legs were shaking after that horrible incident. I felt my chin move upwards. It was Natsume's hand which made it move. He cupped it. I looked into his eyes, wondering what he was doing, but he gave a blank stare. I was thinking at the same time, what he was doing. When I was going to ask him 'what are you doing?' it was too late. His lip smashed onto mine. I was surprised as Natsume placed his lips over mine. It felt very…… passionate. He slither his arm around my waist and pulled me into his body. I closed my eyes, making myself comfortable for myself to push myself away. I was going to push him away when Natsume deepened the kiss. He put all his soul in this kiss, it felt so…… romantic, and he felt so…. lonely so I decided to go with the flow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to pour a bit of my soul in this. I was so peaceful and lustful and I felt like I want to stay in this position forever. Natsume began to investigate my mouth, which he found amusing. I could tell as his tongue kept moving around my mouth, touching everywhere it could reach. But after the long kiss, we broke apart, because we needed air. I was gasping, like a fish.

"Haha, you're gasping like a fish!" Natsume laughed.

I was just thinking about that.

"AHHH! YOU STOLE MY SECOND KISS AGAIN!" I cried, just realising that he had just stole a kiss from me again.

"... oh yea...that was fun."

"Natsume!"

"What do you want me to do? even if I apologize, nothing will miraculously happen."

"Eh..."

"By the way, how long are you going to clutch onto me?" Natsume smirked.

"AHHH!" I shouted. I was still clutching onto him.

"Don't move. I like it." Natsume smiled softly as he hugged me. I didn't know why, but my face began to heat up.

"Haha." Natsume laugh as he hugged me.

Now I think about it, I never saw Natsume's face so close. It looks pretty cute….. Wait….. What am I'm thinking? He's a playboy! Wait a moment….. I think I forgot something…

"AH!" I shouted. My mum and grandpa. But I still can't walk.

"Natsume? Can you piggyback me to Seishun Hospital? My mum and grandpa got into a car accident and I still can walk properly." I begged him. I don't care whoever piggybacks me; I need to get to Seishun hospital!

"Ok." Natsume's childish face turned into a serious one, it was the first time I saw it. I saw him turn around and bend. I flopped onto his back and hugged his neck as he began running.

* * *

(TO BE CONTINUED)

Yuuki-12: Yay! I finally finished!

Mikan: Please R&R…. what does that mean?

Natsume: Idiot….. Why bother to say that?

Mikan: Natsume!!

Natsume: Don't bother to R she made me a playboy here!

Aoi: Natsu-niichan, what about our grocery shopping, you promise me.

Natsume: Oh, then bye.

Yuuki-12: Then bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3 At The Hospital

Yuuki-12: Hi everyone! I manage to write another chapter!

Natsume: Yea, a chapter which sucks.

Mikan: Natsume! Don't be mean!

Natsume: ….

Yuka: Finally you guys are coming to me! I was waiting even when you two were making out!

Mikan: Mom!

Yuuki-12: Someone… please say the DISCLAIMER…

Yuka: Ok! Please enjoy this chapter!

Natsume: That's the wrong one, Future Mom-in-Law. It's 'I don't own Gakuen Alice.'

Yuka: Oops..

Natsume: Like mother, like daughter..

* * *

**Previously…**

"Natsume? Can you piggyback me to Seishun Hospital? My mum and grandpa got into a car accident and I still can walk properly." I begged him. I don't care whoever piggybacks me; I need to get to Seishun hospital!

"Ok." Natsume's childish face turned into a serious one, it was the first time I saw it. I saw him turn around and bend. I flopped onto his back and hugged his neck as he began running.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We finally arrived at Seishun Hospital. I finally recovered out of my shock and Natsume was completely out of breath. Natsume let me down when we reached the

reception.

"Excuse me, which room is the room where Yuka Azumi and her dad in?" I desperately shouted, earning gazes from everyone.

" Oh, it's room 123…." The receptionist said sweetly as she continue to gaze at something from my right…. I think I already know what's she's gazing at…

I turned to my right and guess what? My hunch are right…. She was staring at Natsume…

"Hey, sweetie. How about us two-" Natsume bent down towards the reception.

" Mr. Hyuuga, we're going." I coldly said to him. Why should I care if he flirts with a girl or two?

"Maybe because you like him." A deep voice called from behind.

I turned around to find my face next to Natsume's.

"AAAAHHH!"

"Shhh…"

Natsume covered my mouth with his palm and carrying me bridal-style, he took off to room 123.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Natsume!" Mikan hissed, " Let me go!"

" Why should I? especially when you are my bride." Natsume smirked.

"When was I your bride?" Mikan growled. She was extremely angry.

" Mikan-chan?"a distant voice called out.

Mikan turned around to see her sibling Sakura.

"Onee-chan!" Mikan pounced onto Sakura, " When were you back? I thought you moved into your husband's family!"

"Um… I'm only 15... And we are only engaged…"

"Mikan, just to let you know, your beloved older sister wants to finish Uni before she wants to get married." Another voice called out.

" Ah, you were here as well, my future brother- in- law." Mikan saluted.

" haha, well who thought my future sister- in-law comes so late." Syaoran laughed.

Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto ( different father, YUKA WAS CHEATING WITH TWO GUYS Oo well it's like her in this fanfic) was extremely close to Mikan. Syaoran, who calls Mikan his future sister-in-law is a 15 year old boy with chestnut hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. You can say that his features are remarkably similar to Natsume and according to Mikan, he is wayyyyyy nicer than Natsume. Sakura, Mikan half-blooded sister is a shy girl who attends another school with Syaoran. She is amazingly cute and possessed a body any guy will go for. Her fair brown hair and jewel-like emerald eyes sparkles so prettily, any guys will go for it, but she is untouchable because of Syaoran's over protectiveness over his girlfriend, now a fiancée. Her height is around 160cm.

" Oh right, how's mum?" Mikan panicked.

"She's ok, she has minor injuries, but she won't be home in a while, so will be grandpa." Sakura said.

"So, I'm alone…………….." Mikan cried.

" Why won't you discuss it with mum?" Sakura said as she pointed to room 123, " Mum's in a condition to talk after all-" Sakura said but was cut off when Syaoran pointed out that Mikan and unexpectedly, Natsume rushed into room 123.

"Hoi………."

**INSIDE ROOM 123**

" So since Jii-chan and I aren't going to be at home for a while, Mikan-dear is going to be lonely at home… then why won't you just move into someone else's house for a while?" Yuka grinned

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM." Mikan spoke out the word slowly, just to let Yuka to process it into her words, "Hotaru probably won't accept me, and I can't annoy Ruka-pyon because he already have to look after his many cousins to came down temporarily to play and I'm sure I wouldn't want to barge into a room where Onee-chan and Syaoran is…whatever, so where should I go?"

" Maybe you should come over to my house." Natsume said in a serious tone.

"WHAT?" Mikan shouted.

"Well that's the only possibility, or do you prefer to be alone, beside I'm sure Aoi would like company." Natsume shrugged.

" I think that's a good idea! Mikan, you can live with Natsu-chan!" Yuka laughed.

"It's not Natsu-chan, it's Natsume." Natsume said.

"But-"

"No buts, do you want to be lonely?"

" No, but-"

" So there's your answer! Just go and live with Natsu-chan!"

"It's not Natsu-"

" So there, so can you leave now, I'm kinda tired…"

Mikan sighed as she walked out of the hospital, along with Natsume Hyuuga, who was standing right next to her.

"This sucks." Mikan said as she walked of the hospital, no knowing this will be the start of her long journey.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yuuki: That was hard…. Had soooo many hw, couldn't type up a chapter. Oh god, I hate health homework. And then my internet when… KABOOM….life sucks.

Yuka: Anyway, I'll be gone for a while! Bye!

Mikan: And before you go, please R&R…..Natsume, what's R&R

Natsume: You still don't know?

Hotaru: Idiot.

Mikan: HOTARU!

Hotaru: Stay away from me!

Ruka: Anyway R&R is Read and Review.

Mikan: Really? Thanks Ruka-pyon! You're so nice, UNLIKE someone.

**Mikan and Natsume glared at each other.**

Yuuki12: ahaha…….until I write another chapter-

Natsume: Yea, like 1000 years later.

Yuuki12: Bye for now

Natsume: Or forever.

Mikan: Natsume! Don't be so mean!


	4. Chapter 4 Rooms

TsubasaCCS:Yay

TsubasaCCS: Yay! It's been a long time since I updated!

Natsume: Heh… and I bet the next time you'll update is 10 years from now.

Mikan: Natsume! Stop teasing her; at least you're good guy in this story!! She can change how it flows!

TsubasaCCS: Yeah! I could make Mikan go with Ruka or Tsubasa! Even worse, maybe Narumi!

Natsume: Do and die…

Hotaru: Anyway, Gakuen Alice does not belong to the author or anyone, except the manga artist Tachibana Higuchi…only this fanfic belongs to TsubasaCCS.

TsubasaCCS: Thanks Hotaru!

* * *

**Previously:**

"I think that's a good idea! Mikan, you can live with Natsu-chan!" Yuka laughed.

"It's not Natsu-chan, it's Natsume." Natsume said.

"But-"

"No buts, do you want to be lonely?"

"No, but-"

"So there's your answer! Just go and live with Natsu-chan!"

"It's not Natsu-"

"So there, so can you leave now, I'm kinda tired…"

Mikan sighed as she walked out of the hospital, along with Natsume Hyuuga, who was standing right next to her.

"This sucks." Mikan said as she walked of the hospital, no knowing this will be the start of her long journey.

**Chapter 4- Rooms **

"Finally, we reached you house Natsu- WHAT THE HELL?" Mikan screamed as she pointed to Natsume's house, wait let me rephrase it… Natsume's mansion.

What's wrong Polka dots, wait… did you somehow change your panties halfway through out the day?" Natsume questioned as he flicked up Mikan's skirt, "Nope, it's the same, old polka dots."

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled as she chased the smirking Natsume into his mansion's backyard.

After an hour of chasing Natsume around his backyard, she finally stopped.

"Natsume, since when did you renovated your house? The last time I came here it wasn't this big!" Mikan panted as she walked next to the breathless Natsume.

"Well that was like 10 years ago." Natsume replied with a smile and walked into his house.

* * *

**IN THE HOUSE**

"MIKAN!" Aoi cried as she hugged the delightful Mikan, "Don't worry, Natsu-nii won't do anything to you when I'm here!"

"Tch." Natsume twitched as he took Mikan's hand, "I'm taking you to your room, unless you want to sleep here."

Mikan whined and decided to follow him anyway. As they were walking down this labyrinth, Mikan was clueless at Natsume's every now and then glances at her.

"Here's your room and sure you don't get lost." Natsume grumbled as he opened the door.

It was a completely pink room with frills everywhere. On the curtains, beds and even the desk! The wardrobe was ten times bigger than Mikan's own and her bed was even bigger than that.

"Wow, I love it… except for the pink part…" Mikan mumbled under her breath, which unfortunately, was caught in Natsume's ears.

"Heh," Natsume smirked as he bashed Mikan into the door, "If you don't want this room, my room is always available."

"Who the hell will go there?" Mikan growled as she struggled to get out if his grasp.

"Tch." Natsume twitched (again…) and pushed her into the room, for herself to investigate, "I was serious about that, if you don't like it, just come visit my room."

Natsume just waved as he walked off, leaving Mikan in her new…pink room.

"Wait up Natsume!" Mikan cried, "Can you show me your room, so if I have any more inquiries, I can just go there to find you?"

Natsume just chuckled and took her hand, "As you wish, my fair lady."

Mikan's response was a bright shade of red on her face.

"Flirter." Mikan quietly whispered as she was taken down the hallway with Natsume next to her.

All he did was laugh.

After that awkward moment (For Mikan that is) they finally arrived at Natsume's room. It was like Mikan's room, only with different colours. It was more…natural.

"Wow, hey, you think I can have this room instead?" Mikan smiled hopefully at Natsume.

"Over my dead body." Natsume chuckled as he watched Mikan's disheartened expression.

"I don't wanna stay in that…pink room…" Mikan whined.

"Then you can sleep here, if you want." Natsume said as he walked toward his wardrobe to change since it was already late.

"I'm certain you're going to do something to me…" Mikan shuddered into the corner.

"Well, it's your choice." Natsume shrugged as he took off his shirt, revealing his smooth and soft skin and manly features.

When he saw that Mikan was going to faint from heat, he decided to quickly change so she won't actually faint. After he quickly and swiftly changed, he decided to push Mikan outside, so he could sleep.

* * *

**NATSUME POV**

I wonder how long she's going to stand there! Is she a statue? Actually I don't mind, but I think she will. Better take her out.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Natsume approached Mikan and before she realised, he carried her up bridal-style.

"Hey Natsume! Lemme go!" Mikan cried as she got plopped in front of Natsume's room.

"Well, this isn't your room, and you said that you're not staying here." Natsume smirked as he was going to close his door, "Night."

"Wait!" Mikan shouted, "Can I stay here for the night? Until I feel like going back into that…room."

Natsume's eyes widened. He didn't expect Mikan to make these requests; he thought that Mikan hates him to the depths of hell.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked curiously, "Is it ok?"

"Huh? Oh ok." Natsume replied quickly.

Mikan smiled and jumped into Natsume's arms.

"YAY!"

**Ok, maybe he was wrong.**

He just smiled as he headed into his bed, trying to hide the embarrassment he felt from Mikan's surprise attack.

Mikan also quickly hopped into his bed after she quickly changed her clothing (don't ask me where she got her clothes from.)

"Night." Natsume sighed as he embraced Mikan before he closed his eyes.

"Night!" Mikan giggled as she snuggled into Natsume's warmth.

Now Natsume knew that he was definitely wrong about Mikan's hatred towards him.

"Heh." Natsume laughed as he fell into a deep slumber with his sleeping beauty right in his chest.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

TsubasaCCS: Thank you for all the patient readers who supported my fanfic, and sorry about the long wait!

Natsume: Heh, weren't you just enjoying the time mucking around whilst these poor people was desperately looking for your fanfic, waiting for it to updated, mean old hag.

TsubasaCCS: Hm… who should I pair Mikan with instead? Definitely not this stuck-up jerk right here…what's his name…oh well, Mikan can just go with Persona.

Natsume: Hey! Over my dead bod-

Mikan: Anyway, please R&R!

Natsume: Oi, I haven't finish saying what I want to say Old Hag!

TsubasaCCS: Think it's better to give Mikan to Narumi.

Natsume: Oi!


	5. Chapter 5 Growth of Feelings

Tsubasa_CCS: Yahoo! I manage to write a another chappie regardless of my tight schedule!

Natsume: Heh, weren't you lounging around again? So lazy, so lazy.

Tsubasa_CCS: Mikan! Can you please say the Disclaimer while I think of a BETTER suitor for you?

Mikan: 'Kay!

Natsume: Don't think about it-

Tsubasa_CCS: Maybe I'll just give Mikan to Ruka-

Natsume&Hotaru: Do and Die.

Mikan: Hotaru!

Hotaru: Stay away from me.

(While everything is going chaotic) Ruka: Anyway, Gakuen Alice is NOT owned by Tsubasa_CCS but this story is, well unless someone wants it…anyone?

Tsubasa_CCS: OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Ruka: Well since I already said the disclaimer, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Previously**

_He just smiled as he headed into his bed, trying to hide the embarrassment he felt from Mikan's surprise attack._

_Mikan also quickly hopped into his bed after she quickly changed her clothing (don't ask me where she got her clothes from.)_

"_Night." Natsume sighed as he embraced Mikan before he closed his eyes._

"_Night!" Mikan giggled as she snuggled into Natsume's warmth._

_Now Natsume knew that he was definitely wrong about Mikan's hatred towards him._

"_Heh." Natsume laughed as he fell into a deep slumber with his sleeping beauty right in his chest.

* * *

  
_

**C****hapter 5-Growth of Feelings**

**

* * *

  
**

_Cinnamon and Spice….what an nice smell…wonder what it is…. Yummy….._

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, gazed dazedly at the sleeping face of a raven-haired bachelor in front her. His warm breath cooling down Mikan's already hot face, his firm hands tightly holding her petite waist, his angelic face, only a few centimetres away from Mikan.

"So breath-taking…" Mikan thought, still wondering who it was.

Mikan went closer to this raven-haired boy, trying to figure out who it was.

" What do you want?" His deep, seductive voice growled.

Finally realisation hitted her. It was THE Natsume Hyuuga.

"Ah…nothing? How were you awake? I didn't do anything….did I?" Mikan giggled, making Natsume frown.

"Well moving towards my face and moving my hands didn't do anything, did it?" Natsume smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Hey!" Mikan growled, earning a smirk from Natsume, "Why was I'm here in the first place?"

"Want me to jog your memory, my sleeping beauty?" Natsume chuckled as he sat up. "You're the one who jumped into my room, asking if you can sleep here."

"…..AH!!" Mikan cried and also sat up, "I remember…."

"Idiot…" Natsume muttered as he got out of the bed, headed towards his wardrobe and began changing into his school-uniform, "I advise you not to look over here or else you might end up with a blood-nose this time."

"Yikes!" Mikan cried as she grabbed the covers and place it on top of herself. Natsume sighed and approached the unmoving Mikan under the covers.

"Idiot, you're going to suffocate yourself!" Natsume growled.

Mikan looked up to the tired-looking Natsume and went under the covers again.

"BUTTON UP YOUR SHIRT!"

Natsume just chuckled and walked off toward his wardrobe again.

After a few minutes Natsume shook Mikan who seems to be playing with his blankets.

"What?" Mikan mumbled.

"I'm done changing, hurry up and change into your school uniform, I'll won't peek." Natsume smirked.

"YOU BETTER NOT, YOU PERV!!" Mikan shouted as she ran into the bathroom.

_That was sooo close…my heart was racing so quickly…

* * *

_

**AT SCHOOL**

"So you want to change your design in your room." Natsume said during lunchtime.

"Yeah, I'm not a pink-fanatic!" Mikan grumbled as she continued eating her lunch.

"Guess we'll have to change it, you have to choose your design." Natsume grumbled as he stared at the cherry blossoms flying by.

"Um……..I'll think about it…." Mikan said.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hotaru and Ruka said as they popped out of the bush.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan cried as she attempted to hug her.

"Hey, you guys wanna reconstruct Mikan's room?" Natsume muttered as he was gazing at the sky again.

"Reconstruct?" they both said.

"Yeah, she doesn't like her room." Natsume replied.

"Wait, Natsume, what are you talking about?" Ruka asked.

After explain Mikan's situation.

"WHAT!! YOU SLEPT WITH MIKAN??" Hotaru and Ruka growled.

"It's not what you think, she volunteered." Natsume said as he pointed to Mikan.

"What?"Mikan shouted.

"It's true." Natsume smirked.

He approached Mikan and whispered sweetly in her ears, "You didn't enjoy it?"

"PERV!" Mikan shouted as she tried to push Natsume away, only making Natsume hug her, so she can relax.

"Well meet you two at my house after-school!" Natsume laughed as he carried the rebelling Mikan bridal-style.

"They look like an couple…" Ruka chuckled.

"Wait, aren't they an couple already?" Hotaru questioned.

"…"

* * *

**AT NATSUME'S HOUSE**

"Ah, Hotaru, Ruka!" Aoi waved at them, " This way!"

"Oh…" They both said.

While Aoi was leading Hotaru and Ruka to Mikan's bedroom, where Natsume and Mikan was, those two was doing something very unexpected.

"Stop it Natsume…." Mikan whispered.

"Don't worry, no one can see." Natsume muttered back.

"But…" Mikan rebutted.

"Then I'll put an 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside." Natsume smirked.

"Natsume!"

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" Aoi yelled as she busted into the room.

Natsume and Mikan turned around. They were sitting on a bed.

"NATSU-NII………" Aoi quietly snared.

"Ah! Aoi, you got it wrong! Youichi is sleeping in Mikan's bed and I was going to either wake him up or let him sleep a bit more, but Mikan kept on rebutting on my ideas!" Natsume muttered.

"Oh, so this kid is Youichi…" Mikan smiled.

" Yeah, he's my cousin." Natsume smiled as he patted his head.

Mikan just stared at Natsume and smiled as well, " He's so cute."

"Ok, let's get to work, ok? Then we'll wake You-chan later." Aoi sighed as she began painting over the walls, " Mikan like light blue right?"

Mikan just smiled and said "Yea! Let's get working! No slacking Natsume!"

"Haha, yea."

**(****To be Continued)

* * *

  
**

Tsubasa_CCS: Yay, another chappie!

Natsume: Since when? 10 years ago?

Mikan: Natsume! Don't be so mean!

Natsume: Hm…

Tsubasa_CCS: Anyway, please R&R…

Natsume: like anyone will do it anymore!

Tsubasa_CCS: Now I think about it, Youichi with Mikan works…

Mikan: No!

Tsubasa_CCS: Huh?

Natsume: Mikan…

Mikan: Eh… See you next time, by the way, what is R&R?  
Tsubasa_CCS: You still don't know it?

Natsume: Unbelievable…


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Meetings

**Tsubasa_CCS:** Yes, another chapter, man I should update faster….

**Natsume:** How can you update when your computer broke down!

**Tsubasa_CCS:** Well, since I finally updated, I should go back and sleep…

**Natsume:** Please visit this fic 100 years from now.

**Tsubasa_CCS:** I guess it's better if Mikan goes with Youichi….

**Natsume:** Hell no!

**Tsubasa_CCS:** Then stop criticizing me!!

(While Tsubasa_CCS and Natsume are fighting) **Ruka: **Ahem! Gakuen Alice and its characters are NOT owned by Tsubasa_CCS! And it'll never be.

**Hotaru:** Please, try your best to enjoy this chapter… which I doubt you'll be…

**Tsubasa_CCS:** WHY ARE THEY BAD-MOUTHING ME!!!

**Ruka:** It's probably because of their character…

* * *

**_Previously_**

"_Ok, let's get to work, ok? Then we'll wake You-chan later." Aoi sighed as she began painting over the walls, " Mikan like light blue right?"_

_Mikan just smiled and said "Yea! Let's get working! No slacking Natsume!"_

"_Haha, yea."_

_**(To be Continued)

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 6- Unexpected Visitors

* * *

  
**

"_Natsume, my poor Natsume. There's nothing to be scared of…" a deep voice called out in a dark place, where no light can be seen except the light emitted from a torch a young boy is holding._

"_Who's there?" a young raven-haired boy whimpered, "Come out!"_

"_Poor Natsume, are you scared?" a figure approaches the young boy, "Are you afraid? Of the darkness?"_

"_Am not! I'm not scared!" The boy stuttered, his legs trembling with fright._

"_Haha, don't worry, you're uneasiness will end soon…" The figure sniggered._

"AH!" Natsume shouted, waking up with cold sweat, heck, he can feel it tingling down his neck, "That dream…"

He looked around his surrounding, trying to remember where he was. Light blue walls, light blue ceilings, light blue floors…it's all light blue…everyone who was working on Mikan's room was sleeping. Mikan was leaning on the wall, Ruka was lying on the floor next to Hotaru, Youichi and Aoi was lying on the bed, and Natsume? He was sleeping on a chair that somehow popped up in the room. Sighing, yet smiling, he stood up and was going to wake everyone up until…

"_Me…"_

"Huh?" Natsume said as he stopped his movements.

"_Sume…Natsume…"_

"This voice…" Natsume whispered, "Don't tell me?"

Natsume immediately ran out of the room, running down the endless corridors in his mansion.

"_IT CAN'T BE HIM, RIGHT?"

* * *

_

**Meanwhile…**

"Hm…" a sound escaped Mikan's mouth. She slowly opened her eyes to see her surroundings exactly like what Natsume saw it, except Natsume wasn't around.

"Natsume?" Mikan shouted, expecting a reply.

There was no sound.

"Natsume! Answer me!" Mikan shouted a bit louder, causing the others to wake up.

"What's up, Mikan?" Ruka yawned, while rubbing his eyes.

"Why so loud? I was enjoying my dream of gaining a lot of money!!" Hotaru growled, making Ruka nervously laugh since he can imagine how she gets all that money.

"Natsume, where is he?" Mikan cried out, directing everyone's attention to her.

"Natsu-nii?" an unfamiliar voice answered, "Oh yeah, he's not around…"

Mikan turned around to find Youichi, a young grey-haired boy talking.

"Then… where is he?" Aoi asked.

"That's what I just said…" Mikan sighed.

"If you're trying to find him, he's just down the corridor." An unknown voice suddenly appeared, making everyone jump to their feet.

"Who's there?" Mikan cried out.

A woman around Mikan's age appeared, standing right in front of the door. She had brown curly hair with sharp eyes along with it. (I forgot what Luna looks like) She was dressed in a unexpected way, with all the furriness on the hood and the sleeves on her long cloak, the very short yet tight skirt, an red-coloured tank top and the high heels, it makes her look extremely old for her age.

"Luna Koizumi. Nice to meet you." She smirked.

"Luna!" Aoi shouted, "Why are you here? I thought-"

"Hush, hush, little one, don't be so upset." Luna chuckled whilst leaning on the door.

"Don't call me little when you're only 2 days younger than me!" Aoi yelled. (I'm making this up. I don't know their birthdays.)

"Luna…" Mikan muttered, "Aoi, know her?"

"Yea, she's- wait, if you're here, that means 'he' is also here, right?" Aoi growled, showing a side no one had seen before.

"Natsu-nii is in a lot of trouble right now…" Youichi whispered.

Aoi immediately ran out of the room, pushing Luna while at it, and began running down the corridors Natsume ran. Youichi followed her as well, grumbling about things like 'organisation' or 'drugs'. Mikan and Ruka soon followed after Youichi, accidentally pushing Luna onto the floor. Hotaru stopped after she saw Luna lying dead-like on the floor. Having a camera in her hand, she took a photo, thinking it might be a huge asset in the future.

"I don't know who you are or what your intentions are, but if you do something bad to anyone I care for, you're dead…"

Hotaru just stared into Luna's eyes, making sure she understands, and then ran off into the dark corridors.

"Hm…hehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHA! Master, it's gonna start soon, I KNOW IT!" Luna laughs hysterically while covering one of her eyes with a hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Why are you here? Why do YOU have to appear before me, just when I thought that I forgotten about you…" Natsume snarled, facing a black-clocked man wearing a mask covering partly of his face. His was dressed completely in black, Black cloak, black boots, black pants, even his eyes and hair is black!

"Hehehe, well I wanted to see my precious Natsume. Ah poor Natsume, stuck in an huge mansion with his only sister and cousin, never mentioning about what happened his parents to anyone… not even your closest friends, no one! By the way, what's with your look, it looks horrible…" the man sniggered.

"Stop butting into my life, Persona! And my looks are irrelevant" Natsume growled.

"…ok, oh well, you're as brave as ever, Natsume! You haven't change since the last time I met you, except for how you dress, with all the paint around you and your hair…EWW…but when was the last time I saw you? When was it? 5 years ago? A yes, the time your parents died…in an accident." Persona smirked.

"That was no accident! It's all your fault! It's all your fault that Mother and Father had to died! It's all your fault! And that stupid organisation!" Natsume shouted, losing his cool.

"Poor Natsume, still shocked from his parents' death, he's blaming in anything he sees. I wonder if that includes the table or a chair." Persona sighed and looked into his eyes. "IT wasn't me or them who caused that accident, Natsume."

"It's a lie! I saw you guys kill Ma-Mother and Fa-fa-Father!" Natsume yelled, feeling a lump on his throat, along with watery eyes.

"Heh, and how exactly did I kill them if they died in a car accident?" Persona cackled frenziedly.

"So you're still denying it?" Natsume croaked. He throat hurts from shouting too much, "Just admit it! You're the one that killed Mother and Father! It's not a matter of how they died; I just know that you and 'them' killed Mother and Father!"

"Mum and Dad died, because of Persona and a organisation?" a voice trembled.

Natsume and Persona immediately turned around, to find everyone there.

"Ah, what a surprised, isn't that Aoi, and little Youichi is with him." Persona smirked as he watched Natsume shocked expression.

"Natsu-nii! Is that true? Mum and Dad… Natsu-nii!" Aoi cried out.

"Shit."

**(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

  
**

Tsubasa_CCS: Thanks for reading this chappie! Looks like this story is going a bit dark…

Natsume: But it's more interesting this way isn't it? But I don't like your idea of having my both of my parents dead… my dad is still alive!

Tsubasa_CCS: That's in the actual story. In this story, I have full control of everything! I CONTROL EVERYTHING! MUAHAHAHA

Natsume: Why you-

Tsubasa_CCS: Say more and I'll kill you in the story.

Ruka: But that'll change the genre of this story…into horror or something.

Mikan: What's horror?

Tsubasa_CCS: You see, horror is-

Ruka: CUT! Anyway, horror is something scary. You don't want to know!

Mikan: Ok. Oh, I nearly forgot! Please R&R! Hee hee, I remember!

Tsubasa_CCS, Natsume: We already know about it, we just didn't have the right time to say it. ( their thoughts-I completely forgot!)

Ruka: Amazing Mikan!

Mikan: Then, what's R&R again? I forgot!

Tsubasa_CCS, Natsume, Ruka: …

Hotaru: Here we go again…


End file.
